Undeniable
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Soulmate!AU. Daphne has known for years; she had to tell her.


AN: Prompts will be displayed at the bottom to avoid them potentially giving away things.

* * *

Undeniable

AlwaysPadfoot

* * *

Daphne knew she was in trouble the day Susan Bones punched her in the face.

There was blood. The blow had knocked her to the floor, and yet, she felt no pain — just shock. People around her had yelled a lot as she was on the floor frozen. It was all a blur. Susan's Hufflepuff friends dragged her away before a professor was alerted by the commotion going on and suddenly Tracey was knelt beside her asking if she was okay. She remembered lying, saying it hurt like hell, when it didn't.

It had been four years since that day. Four years since Daphne had been purposely vindictive towards Justin Finch-Fletchley causing Susan to jump to the defence of her friend. She knew now what she had said was wrong, but people didn't forget.

She certainly hadn't.

Daphne knew that Susan's inability to hurt her physically meant only one thing — they were soulmates.

Of course, Susan would have no idea. Considering she'd broken Daphne's nose and Pansy Parkinson had spread a rumour that Daphne had cried, Susan would definitely be in the dark. She wanted to change that. She wanted to tell Susan what she knew so that she didn't have to deal with this alone. It had been so hard to keep such a big secret for so many years. It was selfish really, telling Susan just so she wasn't alone in her torment of having a girl as a soulmate.

But Daphne had made a decision, no one was going to stop her.

Walking into History of Magic early, Daphne took the seat beside Susan Bones. She looked up curiously and then her eyes narrowed slightly. She was clearly wary of of the Slytherin.

"Why are you sat next to me?" Susan asked.

Daphne felt a pang of hurt at the suspicion in the Hufflepuff's voice, but she quickly brushed that off, her face remaining in a neutral expression.

"I need to tell you something," she said.

"What?"

Daphne frowned, looking around. "You want me to tell you here?"

"Why not?" Susan said, gesturing around the empty room. "We've got at least five minutes until anyone else arrives."

Daphne could feel her palms sweating as she stalled at the beginning of the well-rehearsed speech that she'd told herself multiple times. Why was it suddenly so hard to tell Susan about them being soulmates? It was ridiculous. Then, finally, she managed to speak, but it wasn't the meticulously planned speech, no, it was something else entirely.

"I want to apologise," she said, "for being such a malicious bitch in second year. You were totally right to punch me in the face."

That wasn't an admission of the fact you're soulmates, Daphne thought to herself afterwards.

"Oh." Susan's face changed from one of suspicion to one of surprise. "I..wasn't expecting you to say that, at all."

"What were you expecting?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know," Susan confessed. "Not that though."

They both sat in silence for a moment. Neither of them seemed quite sure what to say as they looked at one another. Daphne had suddenly decided that now was not the time to talk about soulmates though — she'd chickened out.

"I was thinking, since we're in like nearly all of each others N.E.W.T classes, that at the very least we could stop not talking to one another," Daphne said. "I promise I'm a better person than I was at twelve."

Susan hesitated and then, to Daphne's surprise, smiled. "Sounds like a good plan."

"Really?"

"Really."

Daphne found herself smiling as Susan decided to talk about the homework that was due today. Her soulmate didn't hate her, or tell her to fuck off. Honestly, had the situation been reversed, Susan might not have been so lucky if she'd been extending an olive branch.

This was a start — that was all Daphne needed.

* * *

 **Comps and Prompts**

 **Romance Awareness:** Day 4 - Your soulmate is the only person who can't hurt you.

 **IHC** : 725. Title - Undeniable

 **365** : 245. Restriction - Characters from only one era

 **SC — Days of the Year** — June 26 2018 - Forgiveness Day: Write about forgiving someone. Alternatively, write about being forgiven

 **SC — Shay's Musical Challenge** — 42. The Lion King - write about someone feeling guilty.

 **WC — Character Appreciation** — 19. (era) trio

 **WC — Disney Challenge** — S1. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious - Write about someone getting tongue tied.

 **WC — Showtime** — 10. Spooky Mormon Hell Dream - (action) Lying

 **WC — Amber's Attic** — G3. 3. Write about someone covering something up.

 **WC — CYB** — W5. Malicious

 **WC — Ami's Audio Admirations** — 4. The C-List — Write about something rare. (Rare pairs, rare creatures, open to interpretation.)

 **WC — Em's Emporium** — Ami (AlwaysPadfoot): (pairing) Daphne x Susan.

 **WC — Lo's Lowdown** — C1. Aaron Hotchner: write about someone who does not show emotion often.

 **WC — Bex's Bazaar** — D3. [Character] Timothy Q. Mouse - Write about a supportive friend. Alternatively, write about someone lying for a good reason

 **Word Count:** 650


End file.
